1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an enterprise management support system and, more particularly, to a decision-making system to evaluate enterprise decisions.
2. Background Description
In the decision making process for evolutionary changes and modifications to an enterprise, few tools and automation capabilities exist to quantify the enterprise elements (including software and hardware system functionality, business processes and workforce capabilities) of evolutionary changes. The ability to identify and monitor these elements provides an organization an overview of their total capabilities and supporting resources; in effect, it defines an organization's business model. Through the linkage of the business model to the organization's vision, mission and goals, an organization can draw a strategic linkage from what they are chartered to do, right down to the people, process and technology resources that they need to have to complete their mission.
Currently, if an organization would like to determine whether a strategic return on investment resides in a selected solution alternative, information from a number of sources would have to be gathered, accuracy determined, and then a cost/benefit analysis performed. There is currently no known application that can align and track capabilities and resources across an entire organization in this fashion.